Things don't always go to plan
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: Syklar is an 18 year old girl who loves big time rush has a plan to get them to notice her but it doesn't exactly go to plan but does it turn out how it was supposed to in the end? one-shot, maybe more later. :)


**well... this is based of a daydream i had soo enjoy, i don't own anything BTR related.**

**skylar's P.O.V**

Dear diary,

This is my first entry and i have decided to start a diary now because today is going to be the best day of my life i have been planning for this for as long as i can remember. My name is Skylar by the way and Im 18, i live in australia and lets just say I'm OBSESSED with big time rush and its frustrating because they never tour here they always go to america and canada, but this year there coming. Now i had a dream a few nights ago that i would go and meet them, but when i ask for a photo i 'trip' and 'sprain' my ankle.

So me and my best friend Casey have devised a plan to ask for a photo and i will fake sprain my ankle so i could maybe get one of the BTR boys to help me up. I know i sounds really stupid but what have i got to loose and hey, the last dream i had about winning first place in raffle came true, and i guess-

"Oh my god can we just go i can't wait any longer" Casey complained

"Well I'm sorry if I'm taking my time but just remember who's mum is taking us hmmmm?" i said

"Fine but hurry up" Casey said bouncing up and down.

**Normal P.O.V**

****After Skylar had finished writing in her diary, her mum drove her and Casey to the meet and greet session un aware of the plan that was about to take action.

"So what time do you girls want picking up?" Skylars mum said "Not sure mum i will ring when i ready" Skylar said wanting her mum to leave already so they could go in.

"Okay but make sure you-

"okay okay go " Skylar said motioning her mum to drive off. Skylar's mum drove off with a chuckle " have fun girls"

"God thought shed never leave" Casey stated. "Your telling me" Skylar laughed walking towards the convention centre doors. "Well i guess this is it no going back" Skylar said nervously.

Skylar and casey entered the building, there faces lit up as they saw a long table with the four angles sent from above sat waiting for them... well not exactly there was a long Que. but they were willing to wait.

Skylar and Casey took it in turns to look at the surrounding merchandise , one would wait in line the other would look around, they both bought sevral items including t-shirts, inflatables and posters. This continued until they were 2 people away.

'This is it" Casey whispered to Skylar 'Yeah" Skylar replied with a cheesy grin on her face. They both approached closer to the desk shaking theor hand and getting then sign a few things, then when Skylar came face to face with Kendall she decided to make her move.

" Hi im Kendall" , 'Skylar"

"Such a pretty name" Skylar almost forgot about the plan, she was hypnotised by Kendall. " Um do you mind if we get a photo?" Skylar asked.

"Not at all-

Skylar threw herself on the ground actually twisting her ankle more that she meant to sending a sharp pain up her leg "ow ow ow" Skylar clutched her ankle forgetting her surroundings focusing on the pain, until her eyes met with Kendalls "Are you okay?" he asked offering his hand out.

"Um i think so" Skylar said hypnotised again forgetting that her ankle actually did hurt, taking Kendall's hand but falling back down again. "Shit" she muttered under her breath.

"Maybe you should sit down, Logan come help me" Kendall suggested waving over Logan. 'woah what happened here" Logan said smiling his dimples popping out.

"I fell" Kendall and Logan grabbed either side of her waist supporting her weight and placing her on a chair in there private room.

"Is there someone we can call for you?" Kendall asked. "No its fine , ill be okay" Skylar said attempting to get up.

"No, no, no your not going anywhere on that ankle, look its already starting to swell, i will go get some ice" Kendall said.

"I can't believe this is happening eeep" Skylar mumbled to herself. "Here" Kendall said passing some ice wraped in a towel to her. " I have to go finish the meet and greet but i shouldn't be to long, are you going to be okay till then" Kendall asked.

Skylar could nearly move it was like being in a trance. "uh huh" Skylar nodded sheepishly. Kendall left the room, leaving Skylar to gawk some more.

**So i was thinking one shot ? review please. :)**

**xx Amy**


End file.
